warriorsofmythfandomcom-20200216-history
Succubus
Origins The Succubus is a creature whose origins are first recorded in Medieval European mythology, legend and folklore. In particular, the earliest references to its existence come from the famous [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Malleus_Maleficarum Malleus Maleficarum (Hammer of the Witches or Witches' Hammer)], a text published in 1486. As human sexual predators were nearly unimaginable in olden times, Succubi were almost always blamed (rightly or wrongly) for sexual attacks on the community's men and boys, whether scoundrels or otherwise moral and upstanding. And despite the undoubted physical pleasure of the experience, sexual encounters with Succubi actually carried with them a stigma of tremendous shame. The name "Succubus" or "Succuba" itself comes from the Latin "succuba" meaning "whore/prostitute" or "concubine" (a combination of the Latin "sub" meaning "under", and "cubare" meaning "to lie", denoting a submissive sex partner or, at least, a sexual partner of the fairer gender). The Succubus is the female counterpart of the male night demon, the Incubus. Appearance Due to the fact that many of them are shapeshifters, the appearance of a Succubus is often varied. Some like to take a more human appearance, while others retain a fully demonic mien (horns, wings, tail, etc.). Some even combine the two natures. Though, no matter how their appearance changes, a Succubus is always physically stunning. In fact, ugly Succubi are so rare, many believe they only take on ugly appearances to frighten and attack foes. Even while in their normal form, most Succubi are very beautiful. And Succubi are highly fashionable. Often, they wear very luxurious fabrics; beautiful to look at, and pleasant to the touch. Likewise, their fashions are typically sexually provocative, hinting seductively at their perfect physiques. That is, when they decide to wear any clothes at all. Behavior Succubus behavior is based primarily on its sexuality. Their nature is cunning, decadent and manipulative, and they are always on the prowl for potential male prospects. Not one of them is a virgin, celibate or monogamous. Though, each has her own approach. Some are reclusive, disdaining social company, and preferring the most guarded secrecy until the mood suits them, to feed, or to engage in...other pursuits. Others prefer to interact with potential prey in more gregarious settings, like in parties, and at brothels (as prostitutes or as patrons), to feel out the people to whom they feel the greatest attraction. However, succubi have little respect for men. Aside from going out to rape them as they please, succubi often keep a harem of runaways or prostitutes waiting at their lair; they keep house for, and entertain the manipulative succubus, and often put up with any change in mood, in exchange for just one more night of erotic pleasure. Ironically, elder succubi are actually incapable of reproducing (some accounts even remark on the coldness of the succubus' vagina). The only means by which they may produce children is to sleep with a man, collect his semen, shapeshift into an incubus, and deposit the man's semen into a woman. The union of sperm and egg produces a child tainted by the creature's touch, a Cambion. Alternately, a non-shapeshifting Incubus and Succubus work together; the Succubus mates with a human male, collects the semen, passes it on to a non-shapeshifting Incubus, who deposits it into a human female during copulation. Moreover, while a homosexual or bisexual succubus is not unheard of, many succubi have a great dislike for other females (even sometimes other succubi). This often prevents them from even being friends, let alone lovers. Some simply find subjects of the same gender to be unappealing, and sexual intercourse with them unpleasant, while others cannot engage sexually with the same gender for fear of death. Likewise, for some unknown reason, sexual relations and romantic relationships between incubus and succubus are nearly unheard of. Abilities A succubus is often stunningly beautiful to look upon, by nature. They are the peak of physical fitness, gifted with superhuman power and toughness. They also possess a shapeshifting ability, which lets them change their appearance to match nearly any standard of beauty (even, sometimes, with the capability to turn into an incubus); this capability also allows many to rapidly regenerate from injury. In older or stronger succubi, this may also (or instead) manifest as the ability to assume an incorporeal spirit form, and possess the bodies and minds of females, in order to change their form. What's more, succubi can psychically perceive what sexually attracts and pleases others; this same psychic sense allows them to perceive the sexual thoughts of others. They put their extensive knowledge to great use, charming all they encounter with an air of confidence, charisma, wittiness and eloquence that is nearly unmatched by mortals. And once the succubus has made its way into the prey's bed (by charm, or force of rape), it feeds vampirically off of the libido produced during their erotic fantasies, and during intercourse. Some are even so powerful as to feed off of their victims' life-force; when they leave, the victim is either drained of energy, drained of health or dead. Weaknesses Category:Mythical Being Category:European Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Medieval European Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Humanoid Category:Monstrous Humanoid Category:Demon Category:Shapeshifter Category:Single-Gender Race Category:Air/Wind/Sky Category:Darkness/Shadow Category:Fire Category:Mind/Spirit/Psychic Category:Sleep/Dream/Nightmare Category:Vampire Category:S